


Repopulating the Demon world. Sebastian x Reader

by anime1over1



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Demon Love, F/M, Lemon, Mmmmm, Smut, XReader, demon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime1over1/pseuds/anime1over1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a High Class demon. She finds that she has to keep the High Class demons population up. The only High Class demon of age is Sebastian. Enjoy this Sebastian x Reader! Btw, this takes place after the entire Ciel becoming a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a thing in working on, this is one of my first actual stories don't judge it too hard! 

-Auther-chan


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f/n= First Name  
> l/n= Last name  
> e/c= Eye Color  
> f/c= Favorite Color  
> h/l= Hair Length

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after season 2 finishes. So Ciel is a demon and shit. Im going to have Sebastian act all annoyed, because I would be pretty pissed if I was tricked into being a little shits butler forever. Nothing against Ciel, he is ADORABLE.

I run my hand through my h/l h/c hair. I lean back into the couch. Its so boring here in the demon world. Everything is the same, we just lay and wait for a new contract to come in. We can go to the human world, but most of us don't find it entertaining to toy with humans. We cant kill them, or the Reapers will try and start something. 

The demon world is split into two different classes. High Class, which has demons that have animals that represent their powers and ability's, you can be born into High Class.  
Low Class, these demons are mostly humans converted into demons, or they were born into Low Class. Low Class demons have the chance to become a High Class demon if enough High Class demons die. Low Class demons have to feed off of human lives, they kill to survive, which is the reason why Reapers hate demons. And yes, you can reproduce in the Demon World.  
I am a High Class demon. The animal that represents me is a cat. Because of that, I am quick, sly, and dangerous. 

"Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts, if this is love I want to be hanging by the neck, before an audience of death." I sing. I am quite fond of human music actually. I don't really like the upbeat things. I'm more of a fan of Get Scared, Set it Off, and My Chemical Romance. I open my mouth to sing, but I feel a sudden pang in my chest. Four actually. I know what this means, it means that High Class demons have died. This means I will be alone with only one other High Class demon. I hope its not Claude. Anyone but Claude.  
I get up from the couch, and look out of the window. I see the carriage Sebastian left in. I let out a sigh of relief at that. This means I wont be alone with Claude. I see Sebastian climb out of the carriage, along with... a child? 

I sit back down on the couch, waiting for Sebastian to enter the room. After a few short moments Sebastian enters the room with the boy. He bows to the boy and asks him to sit down. As soon as the boy sits down, I notice he is a Low Class demon. I can feel my face twisting in disgust. "Sebastian what is the meaning of this?? Bring Low Class filth here! Whats wrong with you?" I growl. 

" This is Ciel Phantomhive, he is my master." He says in his usual calm voice "He was converted into a demon, before this happened he told me to be his butler forever. So we are now trapped in an eternal contract."

I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. "Are you an idiot?" I manage to choke out. He walks over to me and grabs my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. 

"Watch you tongue, kitten." He says in a low dangerous voice. My amused face soon turns into a flustered one. He lets go of my chin and takes a seat next to Ciel. 

"I thought I told you not to call me kitten!" I yell, not ready to back down yet. 

"I told you to wear something more appropriate." He replies, pouring me a cup of tea. I look down at my outfit, its not much different from Hannah's. Other then mine is made out of a black metal. I have my tail sticking out, since its more comfortable to have it out. I don't understand why Sebastian doesn't keep his wings out. 

I let out a low growl, I'm not changing what I wear. I'm about to tell him to fuck off, when I hear Hell's Bell ringing. It looks like the master of all demons wants us to pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was short, but im really only good at writing smut, so look forward to that coming out ;)


	3. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someones going to break the fourth wall.

Hell's bell rang throughout the living room. Something big is going to happen, I can feel it. Me and Sebastian exchange a look and nod. We both transform into our animal forms, and jump out of the open window. We arrive at the large cliff that leads down to the meeting place. I look down and see all of the Low Class filth. Sebastian grabs me by my scruff with his talons and drops me in my place above the Low Class demons, right next to Satan's throne. He takes a seat next to me, and we both turn back into our regular forms.

Low Class demons claw at the walls of the cliff, desperately trying to get up to us. Their empty eyes clouded with fear, anger, and greed. The only one that seemed to be calm was Ciel, who was summoned there via teleportation, a skill only low class demons have. 

A loud boom erupts throughout the area silencing the noise. A dark figure begins to form on the large throne, large white eyes look around the area. " It has come to my attention that four out of six High Class demons have died." Low Class demons burst out in after " Because of this, I will be promoting two Low Class demons to High Class." Low Class Demons begin to climb the walls, only two staying in place. "Ciel Phantomhive, and Alexandra Corta. You will be High Class demons." The two demons called were teleported to the High Class demon spot. "The animal that represents you is a Dog. Alexandra, the animal that represents you is a Kimono Dragon. Congratulations."

I let out a sigh, I really hate it when this happens. Pure Bloods are clearly the dominate race.

"Y/N L/N, Sebastian Michaelis, you two are the only High Class demons of age to reproduce, you two are now in charge of repopulating the High Class demon household." With that, we were all teleported back to the mansion. My jaw dropped, this was such sudden information. Iv'e never even had sex before, how am I supposed to do this??? Sure me and Sebastian hate-flirt with each other all the time, but I thought that was only for fun?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- 

"Y/N!" Sebastian yells, snapping me out of my thoughts " Show Alexandra around the mansion." 

"O-oh, uh alright." I say walking towards the blond. My face must be redder then a tomato, that is how hot it is. I walk Alexandra around the mansion, we exchange few words. I show her where her room is, and return to my own bedroom. The walls of my bedroom are a dark grey, and the carpet it raven black. I lay down in my black bed, I cover my face with my fancy pillow, and let out a scream. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a small knock on my door. "Come in." I say, sitting up.

"Sorry to intrude Y/N, but it seemed like you were upset about something earlier." Sebastian says, taking a seat next to me on my bed. 

"Are you not phased at all by this? I know we are demons, but we DO have emotions!" I yell, feeling my face grow hot. 

"It is rather shocking, but this is just the way it is." Sebastian says, running his fingers through his black locks. "You dont need to act like your not excited for whats going to happen Y/N, after all, you DID click on the story." 

"What makes you think I want this?" I ask, ignoring the wall he just shattered. He lets out a small chuckle, and stands up. He bends over, giving me a small peck on the cheek, instantly making my face turn even redder. 

"Rest well, lady Y/N." He laughs, leaving my room. I hope I get a contract request, I am NOT ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more of Ciel and Alexandra, leave a comment! Thanks for reading lovely ;3

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some moments when the character changes into a boy at times, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
